Sam Goes Gaga For Kurt
by yoshi456
Summary: Kurt's aunt is in town. Sam take advantage to get Kurt to be his


It was a normal Tuesday for Kurt. The slushies from Karofsky, hanging out with Mercedes and Tina. But today will not be normal because of a single call. He was with Mercedes in his room doing homework. Then, his cellphone began ringing, Bad Romance then he answers it.

"Hey dad" Kurt said in the phone "What's up?"

"Son, come upstairs, I got you a surprise" Burt answered

"Okay, can Mercedes come also?" Kurt asked

"Sure" Burt said

"Bye" Kurt said hanging the phone and turning to Mercedes.

"Everything okay?" Mercedes asked. Kurt nodded

"He just wants me to come upstairs because he has something for me" Kurt said standing up "Come" he added. Mercedes nodded

"Okay" Mercedes said standing up and following him in the stairs. When Kurt opened his door, he saw his aunt and smiled.

"Aunt Gaga!" Kurt screamed hugging her. Mercedes was shocked when she saw who it was.

"Your aunt is Lady Gaga?" Mercedes asked surprised. Kurt nodded

"Yeah" Kurt said excited hugging his aunt.

When they separated, she was happy. "Hey, Kurt, how are you?" Gaga asked

"I'm okay" Kurt said

"Who's this?" Gaga asked looking at Mercedes

"She's my BFF, Mercedes Jones" Kurt said

"Nice to meet you, I guess you know already who I am?" Gaga asked Mercedes. She nodded smiling

"Nice to meet you too, Lady Gaga" Mercedes said "OMG, Kurt, I think that I'm going to faint" she added. Kurt and his aunt laughed.

"Don't say that in front of her" Kurt told Mercedes embarrassed

"Don't worry, dear, she's not the only fan that has said that in front of me" Gaga said smiling

"Okay" Kurt said "How's your career going?" he asked

"Good. Did you saw the interview I had last Sunday on MTV?" Gaga asked. Both nodded

"Yes we did and let me tell you, it was amazing" Kurt said "Anyway, what brings you here to Lima?" he asked curiously

"I'm doing a concert here next week but I wanted to come a week before to be with my favorite nephew" Gaga told Kurt and Mercedes.

Burt came back where the three of them were and asked "Where are you staying?"

"I'm staying at the Marriott Hotel. Room 150" Gaga answered.

"Nice" Kurt and Mercedes said. Gaga smiled

"Is there's a place where can I practice my vocals?" Gaga asked

"The choir room at McKinley" Mercedes commented.

"No way, Mercedes!" Kurt screamed

"Why? It could be after school, were the club is" Mercedes answered

"There's a Music Club in your school?" Gaga asked. Both Kurt and Mercedes nodded.

"We called Glee Club" Mercedes said

"Interesting" Gaga commented "Can I come ?"

"Sure, if you want?" Kurt asked. Gaga nodded

"After school right?" Gaga asked again. Mercedes nodded

Gaga decided to stay in the Hummel's house for the night because she was tired from the trip from New York to Ohio was very intensive for her. She's sleeping in the empty room upstairs.

NEXT DAY (Wednesday)

Kurt and Mercedes were waiting for Lady Gaga in the parking lot after school. A limousine came and a bodyguard came out of the door and behind him was Lady Gaga.

"Hey Kurt, Hey Mercedes" Gaga said to both of them

"Hey, ready to practice your vocals?" Kurt asked. Gaga nodded

"Sure. Let's Go" she said

When they entered the choir room, everyone was in shocked of who entered. Rachel approached Kurt and Mercedes.

"What's she doing here?" Rachel asked excited

"She's visiting me and getting ready for a concert" Kurt said. Rachel was open mouth when she heard that Lady Gaga is Kurt's aunt

"She's your aunt?" Santana asked. Kurt and Gaga nodded

"He's my nephew" Gaga said sitting next to Kurt. When Shuester entered, he was in shocked also.

"OMG, Lady Gaga, what are you doing here? Nice to meet you" He asked shaking her hand.

"I'm visiting my nephew, Kurt" She replied pointing at Kurt who was smiling. Mr. Shue turned to Kurt.

"You didn't tell me she was you aunt, Kurt" Mr. Shue told Kurt.

"Well, there's something new about Kurt" Finn said approaching Kurt

"Thanks Finn" Kurt said

"You welcome. Anyway, I'm Finn Hudson" Finn said shaking Gaga's hand also

"Nice to meet you, Finn" Gaga said to Finn. He smiled

Gaga turned to Kurt. "So, are you going to introduce me the rest?" she asked. Kurt nodded

"Sure" Kurt agreed "Come on" he added standing up. Gaga stand up and followed him

"That's Noah, but we call him Puck" Kurt pointed at Puck and told her.

"Sup" Puck greeted. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and whispered to Kurt "bad-ass?". He nodded

"Okay" she commented in a sarcastic way. "Let's continue"

"That's Mike, Sam and Artie" Kurt said.

"Hey" Sam, Mike and Artie said

"Hello" Gaga said

"This are Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. Big fans also" Kurt commented. She smiled

"Nice to meet you three girls" Gaga said

"It's a pleasure" Santana commented

"Of course is a pleasure, Santana" Quinn told her

"Well, that's are all. Tina couldn't come because he's sick" Kurt said. She smiled

"Okay, nice to meet you all" Gaga said to all of the gleeks sitting in her sit again "Gosh, this reminds me when I was in High School" she added looking at the classroom.

"Okay, this week will be Gaga assignment again. Like last year but you have to choose a song that you would like to dedicate to someone" Mr. Shue announced. Everyone was excited, including Sam, who specially needed this assignment to confess his feelings for Kurt since he knows that he loves Gaga.

"Like last year?" Gaga asked looking at him curiously. Kurt nodded

"Yeah. The girls and I did Bad Romance and the boys did Kiss" Kurt told her.

"Nice" Gaga said smiling

"Questions, guys?" Mr. Shue asked. Gaga raised her and hand and everyone looked at her

"Yes?" Mr. Shuester asked Gaga

"Can I sing something to show them an idea for their assignment?" Gaga asked. He nodded

"Of course. Thanks" Mr. Shue said

Gaga stands up and takes center while Mr. Shue sits in his desk.

"OK, guys" Gaga began "Since my concert in next week as you all know, I will let Kurt choose six persons to go backstage with him" she finished. Everyone smiled.

"Okay" Kurt said smiling at Mercedes. She understand that meaning

"Anyway, let me show you a song from my new album" Gaga said signaling her bodyguard to begin the song.

I'm gonna marry the night.

I won't give up on my life.

I'm a warrior queen.

Live passionately tonight.

I'm gonna marry the dark.

Gonna make love to the stark.

I'm a soldier to my own emptiness.

I am a winner.

I'm gonna marry the night.

I'm gonna marry the night.

Gonna marry the night.

I'm gonna marry the night.

I'm not gonna cry anymore.

I'm gonna marry the night.

Leave nothin' on these streets to explore.

Ma-ma-ma-marry

Ma-ma-ma-marry

Ma-ma-ma-marry the night.

Oh

Ma-ma-ma-marry

Ma-ma-ma-marry

Ma-ma-ma-marry the night.

Nothing's too cool

To take me from you.

New York is not just a tan that you'll never loose.

Love is the new

Denim or black

Skeleton guns

Are wedding bells in the attic.

Get Ginger ready.

Climb to El Camino front.

Won't poke holes in the seats with my heels

Cuz that's where we make love.

Come on and run.

Turn the car on and run.

I'm gonna marry the night.

We're gonna burn a hole in the road.

I'm gonna marry the night.

Leave nothin' on these streets to explode.

Ma-ma-ma-marry (marry)

Ma-ma-ma-marry (marry)

Ma-ma-ma-marry the night. (the night)

Oh

Ma-ma-ma-marry (marry)

Ma-ma-ma-marry (marry)

Ma-ma-ma-marry the night. (the night)

Oh

Ma-ma-ma-marry

Ma-ma-ma-marry

Ma-ma-ma-marry the night.

I'm gonna marry (marry)

Marry (marry)

I'm gonna marry (marry)

Marry (marry)

Come on

Come on

The night

The night

The night

The night

The night

The night

The night

The night

The night

The night

The night

The night

The night

The night

The night

The night

The night

When she finished, everyone clapped to her, including Kurt.

"Wow" Quinn stated clapping

"It was better than ever" Santana commented

"Thanks girls" Gaga said sitting in her place next to Kurt. Mr. Shue stands up

"Wow, amazing" Mr. Shue said "Well, I think this meeting is over"

When everyone was leaving, Kurt says to Gaga "Wait here with Mercedes. I have to go to the bathroom". She nodded

"Okay" Gaga said waiting for Kurt. Then, Sam reaches her and Mercedes and asks "Gaga, can you help me with my assignment?". She smiles

"Let me guess, you want to express you feelings to Kurt" Gaga asked. He nods

"How did you know?" Sam asked. Mercedes and Gaga giggles and nods

"I noticed it when Kurt introduced me to you. I know that face. It says 'I'm in love with him'. Trust me, I had experience once" Gaga told Sam.

"So, that's a yes?" Sam asks. She nods.

"Of course, what song do you want to select?" Gaga told him.

"Um, paparazzi?" Sam guesses. She smiles

"Good one. He really loves that song to much" Gaga points. He smiles

"Thanks" Sam said going away. Kurt came back from the bathroom and left with his aunt and Mercedes again.

NEXT DAY (Thursday)

All of the guys were ready to perform their songs. Lady Gaga and Mr. Shue were the judges. All of the students were waiting to be called. Everyone went. It was Sam's turn to sing

"Okay, Gaga, ready for the last one?" Mr. Shue asks. She nods

"Of Course. Okay, Sam" Gaga announces.

Sam stands up but before he get ready, he goes to Gaga because she's calling him.

"Ready?" She asks. He nods

"Sure" Sam says "Thanks". She smiles

"Go for it" Gaga told him. He smiles back at her.

He prepares to sing, specially to Kurt. "Hey guys, I will be singing 'Paparazzi'. This will be for someone special that I like and I would like this person to hear" Sam said looking at Kurt. Kurt smiled.

We are the crowd We're cuh-coming out Got my flash on it's true Need that picture of you It's so magical We'd be so fantastic, oh

Leather and jeans your watch glamorous Not sure what it means But this photo of us It don't have a price Ready for those flashing lights 'Cause you know that baby I-

I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me

Papa-Paparazzi

Baby there's no other superstar

You know that I'll be your-

Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that boy is mine

Baby you'll be famous

Chase you down until you love me

Papa-Paparazzi

Real good, We're dancing in the studio Stop-stopped,

That shit on the radio

Don't stop, for anyone

We'll Blast it but we'll still have fun

I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me

Papa-Paparazzi

Baby there's no other superstar You know that I'll be your

Papa-Paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that boy is mine Baby you'll be famous

Chase you down until you love me

Papa-paparazzi

When he finished, everyone was clapping at him, specially Kurt. Sam went in front of Kurt and grabbed his hands together with his and smiled.

"Sam-" Kurt said but was interrupted by Sam "Kurt, I know that we know each other not that long but since the duet thing that Finn ruined" Sam stopped to look at Finn, then continued "I have been wishing you and I didn't have the way to tell you this, but I would like to know if you want to be my biggest fan?" Sam asked. Kurt knew what Sam meant by 'my biggest fan' and smiled.

"I would love to be your biggest fan, Sam" Kurt said standing up in front of Sam and wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and kissed him. Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's small waist and kissed him back smiling. Everyone was clapping even harder than Sam's performance. Gaga an Mr. Shuester were smiling. After they separated their lips, they smiled at each other.

"So, I have the second person that will go with me already, two more to go" Kurt teased. Sam smiled

"I would love to go with you, babe" Sam said kissing Kurt's cheek. Kurt was smiling.

"So, are done with everyone?" Mr. Shue asks looking at her. Gaga nods.

"Everyone already sang" Gaga says standing up. "Well, it was an honor to be here and to see my nephew has a boyfriend" Gaga said pointing at the couple "So, Kurt, who are you planning taking to the concert to call my bodyguard?" She asked Kurt.

"I'm taking my boyfriend" Kurt said looking at Sam. He smiled back "Also taking Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Rachel" He added. All the girls smiled.

"Thanks Kurt" Rachel said hugging him. The rest came behind Rachel and also hugged Kurt.

"Yeah, Kurt, thanks" Santana said

"You welcome girls" Kurt said

"At last, I'm going to see Lady Gaga with the Lobster costume" Brittany commented.

"Lobster Costume?" Sam asked. Lady Gaga nodded from behind.

"It's not a costume, its a normal dress with a lobster in my head" Gaga corrected Brittany and Sam understood and turned to Kurt.

"So, Kurt, what do you say, dinner its on me?" Sam asked. Kurt nodded.

"Sure, where?" Kurt asked

"Breadsticks?" Sam asked

"Sure" Kurt said giving a peek kiss to Sam. He smiled

"I Love You, Kurt Hummel" Sam said giving Kurt another kiss

"Love You Too, Sam Evans" Kurt said in Sam's lips. Both smiled.


End file.
